1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gauges for determining wheel bolt hole patterns and center hole widths and, more particularly, is concerned with a versatile adjustable wheel measuring gauge for making multiple wheel measurements in order to identifying wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive reclamation yards typically salvage all usable parts from each automobile they dismantle and then place them in separate groups. With respect to wheels, once they are removed and separated from the automobiles it is very difficult to determine what types of vehicles they might have come from by merely inspecting the wheels. There are many different sizes of wheels, types of wheel constructions, and sizes of wheel bolt hole patterns.
While it is easy to distinguish wheels from each other, it is not easy to determine the automobiles on which they might fit. One must first properly identify a given wheel which involves measuring its rim width and diameter, bolt hole pattern size, and center hole width. The rim width and diameter are easy to measure using any standard tape measure or ruler. The bolt hole pattern size and center hole width are more difficult to measure.
A variety of gauges have been proposed in the prior art to assist in determining wheel bolt hole pattern. Representative of such gauges are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Weinhaus et al (4,129,950) and Campbell (4,730,399) and a series of bolt pattern gauges marketed by Wheel Gauges, Inc. of Clearwater, Fla.
However, none of the prior art gauges would appear to provide the optimum solution to the problems of accurately and easily determining wheel bolt hole pattern sizes and measuring wheel center hole sizes. Each gauge appears to have one or more of the following shortcomings. The gauges are too complex in construction and operation, too difficult to use, and too expensive to manufacture.
Consequently, a need still exists for a versatile gauge which can quickly and easily be used to measure wheel bolt hole pattern sizes as well as other wheel measurements to identify wheels.